Avengers EMH: Revenge of the Bane of KIngs
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: After the defeat of Galactus, the Avengers find out a dragon-god has returned to the Nine Realms and it's up to the Avengers to find the gods' chosen dragon-slayer, the Dovahkiin. Also crossed over with Wolverine and the X-Men and Spectacular Spiderman. Will bring back killed off characters like (spoiler alert!) Emma Frost. Dragonborn/?
1. Chapter 1

Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Dragonborn

Rating: M15+ for violence, swearing and eventual lemons.

Summary: After the defeat of Galactus, the Avengers face the threat of dragons returning to the world of mortals and they must find the one who can stand up to them, the Dragonborn. Planned romances are up for debate depending on reviews, more than likely Ms Marvel or Amora the Enchantress will take the spot with the Dragonborn, or it may become a harem. This story is also crossed over with Wolverine and the X-Men and Spectacular Spiderman.

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to this very new crossover story between Avengers EMH and the Elder Scrolls Skyrim, I'll also be crossing over Wolverine and the X-Men and Spectacular Spiderman as Wolverine and the X-men is set in the same universe as Avengers EMH and there's a couple of characters I wanna bring in (spoiler alert!) like Emma Frost/White Queen as I've always had a crush on her despite that fact that she was a little bit evil but if evil looks that good being a sexy blonde goddess in skimpy white lingerie, I say let her take over the damn world, but Emma did prove to be a good guy in the end as she sacrificed herself to end the Phoenix force.

I'm not quite sure how I'll bring Emma back, maybe I'll just bring her back with no explanations or questions but if anyone has a suggestion, I'd be welcome to hear it.

And in regards to Spectacular Spiderman, I think that it was a good entertaining show and it should've had a longer run and should also have been brought into the Wolverine and the X-Men/Avengers EMH universe and I know for a fact that Mary-Jane Watson in Spectacular Spiderman is what she has described herself as 'a free agent' and it would be interesting to see how she would interact with the Avengers, X-Men and a certain Dovahkiin.

I'd also bring in Felicia Hardy/Black Cat as a potential love interest for the Dragonborn as I can imagine a young teenage Dragonborn becoming quite flustered around Black Cat flirting with him.

But enough about that, let's get this show on the road…

Now we begin;

Clint, Janet, Carol and Hank were sitting in Central park have a well-earned break after defeating the world eater Galactus.

"Isn't this great? No superpowered threats or supervillains showing up to ruin the day" Janet said as she took a sip of her smoothie.

"Ya say that now, and then Fury or Tony call, telling us to stop whatever's threatening to take over the world" Carol said as she sipped her smoothie.

Then there Avenger ID cards beeped and they heard Tony's voice

"_Avengers, head to the Mansion ASAP, we've got a situation"_ Tony said through the cards.

"What did I tell ya?" Carol said to Janet as they left Central park and headed for the Mansion.

"Who do ya think it could be this time? HYDRA? AIM? Doom? Or Loki?" Clint asked as they headed to the Mansion.

"Ten bucks says it's HYDRA" Janet said.

"Ten says it's Loki" Clint countered.

"Twenty says you're both wrong" Carol said, wanting to get in on the action.

"You're on!" Janet and Clint replied as they made their way to the Avengers Mansion.

"You guys are so immature betting on which villain wants to take over the world" Hank commented.

Soon they reached the Mansion, where they found the rest of the team waiting for them.

"Well, we're all here. What's the deal?" Clint asked.

Tony brought up a holographic projection.

"Several days ago, one of SHIELD's satellites found what appeared to be a UFO flying nearby a populated area" Tony said as the holographic display showed a blurred image what appeared to be something large and with wings.

"That doesn't make anything look clear" Clint remarked.

"Jarvis, can you make the picture clearer please?" Tony asked the AI system of the Mansion.

The image's resolution then became clearer and clearer until what the Avengers were looking at surprised them immensely.

The image was of a dragon, onyx black and covered in spikes and horns and had glowing red eyes glaring ahead of it.

"A dragon? But that's impossible, dragons don't exist" Hank exclaimed as he looked at the picture.

"Says the man who can shrink to the size of an ant" Clint retorted which made Hank blush a bit in embarrassment.

"I know this beast; it is Alduin, the World-eater and Bane of Kings!" Thor exclaimed.

"Care to elaborate?" Steve asked as he looked at the Asgardian.

"Long ago, when even Asgard was young and Midgard was beginning, dragons ruled all the realms and mortal kind were their servants" Thor began to explain.

"The reason the dragons enslaved mortal kind was because of the power of their Voice" Thor added.

"Their Voice? Whaddya mean by that? They could hypnotise people with words?" Janet asked.

"No. The Voice, or in the dragon tongue the Thu'um is the ability to project one's power into speech or a Shout which can be used for great good, or evil and a mere word of the Thu'um can make even an Asgardian tremble at its power" Thor replied.

"And whenever dragons fought with one another, their battles were intense deadly verbal debates which would make the world shake" he added.

"So, what about this Alduin dragon?" Carol asked.

"Alduin is the most powerful of the dragons, he is the firstborn among them and he ruled all mortal and dragon kind with an iron fist, striking down anyone who opposed him" Thor replied.

"But he was defeated?" Tony asked.

"Indeed, three mortal heroes created a Shout to render Alduin or other dragons mortal for the briefest of minutes and they cast Alduin into a nexus of time and space and then dragons slowly disappeared from the world, leaving mortal kind to flourish and grow. But now it appears that dragons are returning signalling the End Times" Thor said grimly.

"Doesn't matter, I'll just smash them" Hulk said confident of his own strength and belief in himself.

"You don't understand, dragons are beings far more powerful than any threat we've faced, when Asgard was young, my father had fought against Alduin and his ilk and was bested many times by them" Thor said.

"Is there any way to stop them?" T'Challa asked.

"There is one chance to stop them" Thor replied mysteriously.

"And that is?" Hulk asked.

"The Dovahkiin" Thor said with reverence as though the word he said was sacred and only to be used in ceremonies.

"What's the Dovahkiin? Is it some kind of weapon?" Janet asked.

"Dovahkiin in the common tongue means 'Dragonborn'. The Dragonborn is a mortal who is born with the blood and soul of a dragon, able to devour the souls of dragons and innately gifted in the power of the Voice and to be the gods' chosen dragon slayer" Thor explained.

"Ooooookkkkaaaaayyyy, so where do we find this dragon slayer guy?" Clint asked.

"I know not who could be chosen to be the next Dragonborn, I would have to consult the Allfather. He may have the insight to see who would be the Dragonborn of legend" Thor said.

"Get on it right away, if these dragons are as powerful as you say they are, we'll need every edge we can get against them" Tony said.

"Fare thee well Avengers, I'll return as soon as possible" Thor exclaimed before opening a portal Asgard with Mjolnir and entering it and the portal closed behind him.

"Okay so Thor's gonna see his dad about finding the next Dragon-child, what do we do?" Clint asked.

"We prepare as best we can, try to find a weakness about these dragons as much as possible" Tony replied grimly.

"Okay, I'll go consult my D&D monster guide" Clint said sarcastically with a chuckle and nearly everybody shook their heads at Clint's remark and Tony just rolled his eyes at the remark beneath his helmet.

_In Asgard the realm eternal, Odin's throne room._

"Hail Odin the Allfather! I would speak with thee" Thor called out to his father as he entered the throne room of his father.

Odin saw that his favoured son and heir to his throne had returned to Asgard and spoke

"And hail to you Prince Thor the Thunderer, does something trouble you my son?" he asked.

"Indeed father, dragons have returned to the nine realms and Alduin among them has returned as well" Thor replied grimly.

Odin's one good eye narrowed and he said

"Yes, it is as I feared, Alduin has returned at long last to complete the task he set out to do so many millennia ago" he said sorrowfully.

Lady Sif then spoke up.

"But surely Allfather, that there is some way to stop these beasts?" she asked.

"There is one who would have the power to stop them: the Dovahkiin" Odin replied.

Everyone in the throne room whispered in awe at the mention of the word Dovahkiin as they had heard many stories of the destined dragon slayer and his or her power to defeat dragons.

Volstagg then spoke up "Then let us undertake a quest to find the Dragonborn and bring him or her here to Asgard so that they may be ready to face Alduin!" he said and there were a few cries of agreement.

"Your enthusiasm does you credit Volstagg the Valorous but this task must be taken Thor and the Avengers but when they do find the destined Dragonborn, we will be ready to march by the Dragonborn's side and march to war against Alduin and his ilk" Odin said.

"Father, can you tell me who the Dragonborn of legend is?" Thor asked.

"The destined champion of mortal kind is a young man, orphaned at an early age and living as a simple scholar of history in Midgard, he does by the name of Marcus Pierson" Odin said, conjuring a magical window the image of a young average looking teenage man with dark blonde hair and working as a waiter in a little café.

"Thank you Allfather, I shall return to Midgard and tell the Avengers of this news" Thor said and with Mjolnir he opened a portal back to the Avengers mansion and stepped through it.

"Go my son and may your journey prove successful" Odin called out as Thor left Asgard for Midgard.

_Meanwhile in a secret location in Midgard…_

A group of figures gathered round in a circle, all of them wearing robes and strange looking masks, each one a different colour or material.

"Brothers, our lord and master Alduin has returned to the world of mortals and with it, the coming of the Dragonborn" one robed figure wearing a golden mask with two horns jutting out at the bottom of his mask.

"Then we are to find and kill the Dragonborn so none may oppose Alduin?" another robed figure asked wearing a steel-blue mask.

"Indeed Brother Morokei, the Dragonborn is the only one who stands a chance against our great master and we are to eliminate any threat Alduin and the rewards shall be great" the golden masked figure replied.

"So it shall be!" they all cried.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Avengers EMH: Dragonborn chapter 2

The story so far: the Avengers are aware of dragons returning to the Nine Realms and Thor knows the identity of the destined Dragonborn while a mysterious group plots to find and kill the Dragonborn before the Avengers can find him and keep him safe.

Fan-mail;

WOLF: thanks for the review, well the Dragonborn in this story is an ordinary citizen at first not from Skyrim but I will have him get along well with Thor and Wolverine and get into competitions with them over who takes out the most enemies. Yes I added Spectacular Spiderman to this as I thought it was a great show as well and it should've gone on for longer and I plan on a story arc where the Dragonborn goes to Spiderman's highschool and meets a few people and saves them from an attack by the Sinister Six.

I'm a bit confused as to who to pair the Dragonborn with, Ms Marvel and Black Widow could add a sense of stability and comfort as they are superheroes and it could give them an opportunity to help the Dragonborn adjust to his newfound role, Amora the Enchantress could be saved and redeemed by the Dragonborn and it would give her a sense of respect for mortals and a growing attraction one particular mortal.

Black Cat could be a purely physical/sexual relationship between her and the Dragonborn so I'm at a loss as to who to pair the Dragonborn with, but I could always just make it a harem just to satisfy that perverted desperate side of me.

There are a couple of other options such as Liz Allan from Spectacular Spiderman as she has broken up with Spiderman and she was heartbroken when it happened and the Dragonborn could help heal her heart and move on, X-Men character Emma Frost is also an option as the Dragonborn could reach out to her and help her through some difficult times, Asgardian character Bruunhilda the Valkyrie is also another option but that's just a random idea of mine.

Well that's all the fan-mail, in fact that's the only the only fan-mail so let's get this show on the road…

Now we begin;

Thor returned to the Avengers Mansion on Midgard.

"Hail Avengers, I have returned with news of the Dragonborn" Thor exclaimed.

"Great! What's the Dragonborn's name?" Tony asked.

"The Dragonborn of legend is a young mortal man by the name of Marcus Pierson and he is a simple school student who was orphaned and lives in a city in Midgard" Thor replied.

"Jarvis, run a check on all people named Marcus Pierson and bring up pictures as well" Tony commanded the AI.

"_Acknowledged, running checks on all known as Marcus Pierson"_ Jarvis replied.

After a few minutes, Jarvis came up a few pictures of some young men.

"There, he's the one!" Thor exclaimed pointing to the picture that Odin had said was the Dragonborn.

"Marcus Pierson, age: 17 going on 18 next month, was found on the doorsteps of an orphanage when he was a baby and has been through some foster homes before moving out of his last foster home" Tony said reading the file.

"Geez, the kid must have had it rough going through all those foster homes, is he the kind of kid that goes looking for trouble?" Clint asked.

"Don't think so, all the foster parents he's had have said that he's always been polite and obedient and his criminal record is clean, just extenuating circumstances that all his foster parents have been unable to take of him any longer than a few years at a time" Tony replied.

"What's his last known location?" Steve asked.

"Last known location is Boston; he's living on his own and working full time at a restaurant to make ends meet. Interestingly enough, he also does busking on the side to supplement his income" Tony said, bringing up a video of the young man playing guitar and singing in a market square with a crowd of people cheering him on and tossing money in his guitar case.

"Does he go to school at all?" Carol asked, hoping that the most obvious answer wasn't true.

"He's had a good enough education but he hasn't been able to attend highschool in the last few years, he attends night school when he can but as you can imagine he has bills and taxes to pay like anyone else" Tony replied sadly.

"Jesus Christ, this kid's had it rough" Janet exclaimed in shock.

Then a beeping on the Mansion communications sounded.

"It's Fury, he's trying to contact us" Tony said in frustrated tone.

"Better see what that paranoid nut wants now" Clint said.

Tony let the signal through and on the screen was the image of SHIELD Director Nick Fury.

"Director Fury, what can we do for you?" Tony asked amiably.

"_I'm well aware of the situation you've all found yourselves and I'd like to send someone of my choosing along with you to find this Marcus Pierson, or as y'all calling him, the Dragonborn" _Nick said.

"Okay who are you sending with us?" Tony asked.

"Me" said a familiar Russian accented voice from behind the Avengers.

Nearly everyone whirled around to see Natasha Romanoff AKA the Black Widow standing behind them.

"Nat?! You're coming with us?!" Clint asked in shock.

"_I've seen fit that SHIELD has a hand in this matter, and who better than Black Widow to do espionage for you all?"_ Nick said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Of course" Tony muttered under his breath. It wasn't that the billionaire industrialist/superhero didn't like Natasha; it was just that she was a spy for SHIELD and Tony knew that SHIELD could do some pretty underhanded things.

Like the time they sent New Avenger Logan AKA Wolverine into the Canadian Rockies to eliminate Hulk when it turned out that Hulk was fighting a genetically engineered monster created by SHIELD, and made Bruce Banner believe it was a mystical curse placed upon someone and it had been left to Wolverine and Hulk to clean up the mess and Nick just covered it up.

So the fact that Nick was sending one of SHIELDs top spies along with the Avengers to find the Dragonborn made Tony wonder what Nick was planning.

"Alright, everyone, let's get this show on the road, bring civilian clothes, we don't wanna upset this guy and make him think we're the bad guys, I'm gonna call in for some backup" Tony said.

"Like who?" Hank asked.

Tony just gave a smirk and replied "You'll see" he said before leaving the room.

_At Charles Xavier's institute for the gifted, Massachusetts._

Logan AKA Wolverine glared darkly at a certain blonde telepath across the room.

The blonde telepath in question was none other than Emma Frost AKA the White Queen, formerly of the Hellfire Club and Inner Circle.

While it was true that Emma had died sacrificing herself to destroy the cosmic entity known as the Phoenix Force and her body had been reduced to broken shards of diamond, Scott Summers AKA Cyclops and Dr Hank McCoy AKA Beast had seen fit to gather all of the diamond fragments of Emma and piece her back together which brought her back to life a short while later.

It had been quite a shock to the X-Men, more so to Logan who still remembered that Emma had been a spy seeking to manipulate Jean into unleashing the Phoenix and bring about a terrible future that Xavier had woken up to and from the future warned them about, which they successfully averted but the future Xavier then warned them that the future had then been changed to a more dire one.

Emma could feel Logan's dark thoughts directed towards her and she saddened slightly; the rest of the X-Men had forgiven her for her manipulations, except Logan whose trust she wanted back but he was slow to forgive those who had betrayed him, which was understandable as she had sought to manipulate the X-Men and Jean Grey into unleashing the Phoenix Force but Emma herself had thought that the Hellfire Club was going to destroy the Phoenix, not use it as a weapon.

Emma sent a sidelong glance at Logan who looked away from her imploring blue eyes that were asking for his forgiveness and trust.

Then a beeping noise came from Logan's pocket; Logan recognised the beeping sound and pulled out his Avenger ID card.

"_Logan, it's Iron Man, we need your help"_ Tony's voice came through the card.

"Okay, what's the mission this time? HYDRA? AIM? Doom? Ultron?" Logan asked.

"_I can't explain right now, head for Avengers Mansion and bring one of your telepaths along with you" _Tony replied.

"On my way" Logan replied and called for the X-men's attention.

"I've just been called up by Iron Man; he says he needs my help and that I should bring a telepath along. Jean, ready for a road trip?" Logan asked looking the redhead telepath/telekinetic mutant.

"Actually, Logan, why don't you take Emma with you? She could use the opportunity to get out more" Jean suggested, looking at Emma who raised an eyebrow.

"_Jean, what do you think you're doing?"_ Emma asked telepathically in her head.

"_What does it look like? I'm trying to patch things up between you and Logan"_ Jean replied back.

"_Jean, I'm flattered that you're doing this for me even after everything I've done to you and the X-men, but we both know Logan won't want me to go with him. Besides, he'd much rather have you, so he can find some way to undermine your relationship with Scott to make a move on you"_ Emma pointed out.

"_I know that, but right now Logan needs to get past his anger at you and I think this is the best way to do that"_ Jean replied.

"No! I'm not having Frost come along with me" Logan growled out as he glared at the blonde telepath.

"Why not?" Scott asked accusingly.

"You know what happened the last time we trusted her?" Logan countered, his response making Emma blush a little and look at the floor ashamed.

"Logan, Emma's telepathic abilities are right on par with Professor Xavier, she could help you" Beast said.

"_Plus it'll give her the chance to show that you can trust her again"_ Jean said telepathically to Logan who just grimaced and muttered something.

It was a few moments before Logan sighed and spoke

"Alright, alright. But let's get this clear Frost; if you do anything to undermine the mission we're on, I'll hold you responsible, got it?" Logan growled.

"I understand completely Logan, you have my word that I won't undermine the mission in any way, shape or form" Emma replied, crossing her heart over her chest.

"Alright, let's get going. Stark said to meet the Avengers in New York" Logan said and he turned to exit the room with Emma following behind him.

"Jean? Do you think it wise to send Emma with Logan?" Storm asked as she watched the two X-Men leave the room for the Blackbird.

"No, but I think Logan should get past his anger at Emma and let her prove that she can be trusted again" Jean replied.

"You really do see the best in people don't you?" Storm asked.

Jean nodded and replied

"Yeah, I do" she said.

_In a secret location…_

"Master Konahrik! We have found the Dragonborn!" a robed man wearing a wooden mask said excitedly to the golden masked figure.

"Do tell" Konahrik said.

"The Dragonborn goes by the name of Marcus Pierson, he lives in Boston as a waiter for a pathetic restaurant, we could move in for the kill" the disciple said.

Konahrik thought about it and then spoke

"Contact the Dark Brotherhood, send them a hit to take out Marcus Pierson, the Dragonborn!" he commanded.

"By your orders, Master" the disciple said obediently and left the room.

"_Soon, Master Alduin, soon the Dragonborn shall lie dead and then none shall oppose you!"_ the golden masked man thought in his head.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Avengers EMH: Revenge of the Bane of Kings chapter 3

The story so far: The Avengers now know the identity of the Dragon and Wolverine and Emma Frost have been called into help. Meanwhile the mysterious cult have found the identity of the Dragonborn as well and have put a hit on the Dragonborn's life.

A/N; well everyone here's the third chapter of this story and so far I've made good on my promise to bring back Emma Frost and for those who have already guess, the dragon priests are involved in killing the Dragonborn and have called the Dark Brotherhood and put a hit on the Dragonborn's head.

In regards to pairings, I'm still conflicted as to who to pair the Dragonborn with as there are many scenes and ideas running through my mind at the moment and Dario Soto, who has yet to leave a review, bless him, has suggested on making an OC who is an Asgardian who joins the Avengers and hates the Dragonborn at first but then they become neutral towards each other and after one of them gets seriously injured, they both begin to have feelings for each other. It sounds like a good idea, but the only question is: what do I name her? I do plan on her looking like a Victoria's Secret Angel for example, Doutzen Kroes but if anyone has a suggestion, I'd welcome them.

But enough about that, let's get this show on the road…

Now we begin;

Logan and Emma soon met up with the Avengers in New York and touched the Blackbird plane down on the grounds of the Mansion.

Logan exited the Blackbird wearing his yellow and blue X-Men uniform and Emma wearing her usual what could practically be white lingerie with a white cape, showing off a healthy amount of cleavage, bare midriff and shoulders.

Clint's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw Emma in her provocative uniform and his thoughts immediately went in a perverted direction.

Emma could feel Clint's perverted thoughts directed at her and she levelled a glare at the purple clad archer who realised that she was the telepath that was to come along with them and he looked away shamefacedly.

"Logan, good to see you came along" Tony said as he saw Logan and Emma exit their plane.

"Yeah, glad to be of help. So what's the mission? Is HYDRA up to its usual tricks?" Logan asked.

"Well, I can tell you that it's not HYDRA but something a lot stranger" Tony began.

Emma focussed her telepathy on Iron Man's mind and what she saw surprised her.

"Dragons? You are joking aren't you?" she asked as she looked at the billionaire industrialist as though he were insane.

"Heh, trust a telepath to get to the point" Tony muttered.

"No Ms Frost, I'm not joking. SHIELD satellites picked up the image of an actual dragon flying near a populated area and Thor actually knows that it's a dragon-god bent on dominating all mankind" he said to the blonde telepath.

"Are ya sure that it was a dragon that SHIELD satellites saw Stark?" Logan asked before Emma could make a cutting retort.

"Positive Logan, I know it sounds crazy but believe me from what Thor told me, this Alduin dragon is gonna raise an army of dragons and take over every world in the universe and that's more than enough reason for me to assemble the Avengers to take this thing down" Tony replied.

"Right and how do we do that?" Logan asked sceptically.

"The Dovahkiin" Thor replied as though it were obvious.

"What on earth is the Dovahkiin?" Emma asked in confusion.

"It translates to Dragonborn, the Dragonborn is a mortal person born with the blood and soul of a dragon, destined to be the gods' chosen dragon-slayer" Tony explained.

"Do you have any idea how crazy this all sounds?" Logan asked.

"Believe us Logan, if this Dragonborn exists we'll take him and train him to fight these overgrown lizards if it means the safety of the world" Steve replied.

"Okay, good enough for me. Any idea who could this Dragonborn be?" Logan then asked.

"Thor's father helped us on that, the Dragonborn is a young kid living in Boston working at a restaurant and his name's Marcus Pierson" Hank replied.

"We'll be going undercover, so break out your civilian clothes, we don't upset this guy and make him think we're gonna kill him" Tony ordered.

Then everyone filed into the Quinnjet and the plane then lifted up into the air and flew towards the city of Boston.

_Soon after arriving in Boston…_

"Alright Avengers, here we are. Let's go find this kid" Steve said as they exited out of the plane and Tony activated the cloaking device hiding the Quinnjet.

Everyone had dressed in casual clothing with their uniforms underneath them and Tony was carrying a metallic briefcase that could easily transform into his Iron Man armour when he needed it.

"So where does this Dragon-slayer work Stark?" Clint asked.

"He works at a little Italian restaurant in the CBD of Boston, follow me" Tony replied and they soon followed the billionaire into town.

Soon they reached the restaurant that Tony led them to.

"Papa Giuseppe's authentic Italian restaurant" Clint said, reading the neon sign on the window of the establishment.

"Are you sure this is where we'll find the Dragonborn?" Janet asked.

"Pretty sure, SHIELD has some files on him but nothing that leaned toward the crime aspect" Tony said as they entered the establishment.

The waiter up at the front saw the Avengers and came up to them

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, are you all just in for some dinner?" the waiter asked in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, we're just passing through, can we have your biggest table?" Carol asked smoothly.

"No problem, there's one up the back and Marcus will be your waiter today, so just make your orders and he'll send them to the kitchen" the waiter instructed.

"Marcus? That's the name of the Dragonborn right?" Janet asked.

"Yep, looks like the job's half-done" Clint replied.

…

Marcus Pierson did some math in his head as he made his way over to the new customers' table

"_Okay, wages have been saved up and the rent's been paid and I've got enough in my savings for the next couple of weeks for expenses and after tonight, I'll be getting a raise. High time we all did, we've been working hard as it is" _he thought as he made his way to the customers' table.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm Marcus Pierson and I'll be your waiter tonight, the special is home-style Bolognese pasta and if you'd like a recommendation; I'd recommend the wood fired pizzas" he said in a friendly voice as he looked at each of his customers.

The men were all good looking and strong, so he didn't want to try anything lest they got upset with him and smacked him around like a ragdoll. The women on the other hand were all incredibly beautiful and in Marcus's mind, should be models with faces and figures like theirs.

The first blonde woman was well proportioned and had a slight smile on her expression as she looked at him with those sky blue eyes and her clothes hugged her figure that would be the envy of women everywhere in Boston.

The next blonde woman was slightly thinner and wearing white lip gloss on her full lips and her frosty blue eyes pierced Marcus's own eyes and he backed away slightly until she inclined her head slightly deeming him no threat but there was no denying the fact that she was attractive to boot and her clothing was all white which seemed fitting for her.

The next woman was redhead that had a shrewd look to her, as though she was someone not to cross lest they face her wrath and her choice of clothing was a short red dress that showed off a generous amount of cleavage and also showed off her long legs that ended in a pair of black high heeled shoes. She too gazed at Marcus with piercing green eyes until she broke off her gaze deeming him no threat.

The next woman was a petite woman with auburn hair and an obvious smile on her face and she looked at Marcus with her happy blue eyes to which Marcus smiled back which pleased her more.

…

Carol got a good look at the supposed Dovahkiin; he was quite good looking in a way, his dark blonde hair showed off his deep blue eyes quite well, and while he didn't look to be the fittest specimen of the male form, he showed that he was a nice guy that was just trying to make ends meet. Carol sent him a smile showing him that everything would be fine.

Emma looked at Marcus for a moment to take in his features; he was good looking in a way, perhaps not actor or male model material but it would be enough to make some women sit up and take notice of him. Emma had a brief scan of his surface thoughts and saw that his thoughts of her and the other women in the group were a little provocative like how they should be lingerie models, but it didn't extend any further than that.

Natasha looked at the Dragonborn with calculating eyes, trying to determine if this young man was really the gods' chosen dragon-slayer, he didn't look like much but appearances could be deceiving. If Natasha had learned anything in her life, it was that even if someone looks unsuited to the job, didn't mean they weren't.

Janet smiled at the Dragonborn, who'd have thought that this young harmless looking man was the legendary dragon-slayer of legend? But then again, no-one would've thought Bruce Banner to be the Hulk when he was in his human form.

…

"Hi, I'll have the Pasta carbonara thanks and a glass of white wine as well" Janet said making her order.

"I'll have the Sicilian steak medium rare with a glass of red wine" Emma stated.

"I'll have the same" Natasha said.

"I'll have the Bolognese" Carol said with a smile.

"I'll have a prosciutto pizza with a glass of coke thanks" Clint said making his order.

The rest ordered a variety of food and Marcus jotted their orders down on his notepad and left to deliver the orders to the kitchen.

_About an hour later…_

Marcus was now about to head home and the Avengers noticed him about to leave.

"What do we do now? He's about to leave" Janet whispered.

"One of us will have to approach him and follow him to wherever he lives and then we'll talk to him about his powers" Tony said.

"I'll go" Emma volunteered.

"You're too obvious and you're blunt. I'll go" Natasha shot at the blonde telepath who glared at her mutely.

"Okay, enough! I'll go, does that satisfy you both?" Carol said to the blonde and the redhead who looked at her and after a while, just nodded once each and looked away.

…

Marcus was now outside about to head to his car when he noticed Carol a customer that he had served earlier with some group of people and he saw that she was all alone.

"Uhhh… ma'am? Are you alright?" Marcus asked getting the blonde woman's attention.

Carol then noticed Marcus and replied

"Uh… yeah. I'm heading to my hotel, just waiting for a cab" she replied.

"Uhhh… I know this might sound weird but my apartment's not far from here would you like a lift? I mean it's better than having to wait for a cab or getting mugged, right?" Marcus said.

"Sure, I don't mind" Carol replied and she followed Marcus to his beat up old Carolla.

"Seriously? You drive this?" Carol asked.

"Best I could afford at the time, but I've saved up enough to buy myself a new one" Marcus replied as he unlocked his car and opened the door for Carol to enter her car.

Starting the car, Marcus drove his passenger to his little apartment that was about ten minutes away from his work place.

Soon they reached Marcus's apartment and he turned off the ignition of his car, got out and let Carol out who smiled at the gesture.

"Well I'll leave you to it; the hotels are up the street about a block from here, just keep walking straight ahead and you'll find them" Marcus said pointing in the direction of the street.

"Thanks. Ummm… I'm sorry to impose on you but would you mind I wait in your apartment while I call my friends and let them know where I am? I know I'm being rude and all, but I don't wanna get mugged out here while making a call" Carol said, rubbing the back of her neck embarrassedly.

Marcus just smiled and Carol couldn't help but feel her heart flutter when he did _"He has a really nice smile"_ she thought.

"Sure, I understand completely, plenty of people have gotten mugged out here. Follow me" he said and led Carol up to his apartment.

Opening the door to his apartment, Carol noticed how meticulously clean it was and everything was neat and tidy though there was a fine layer of dust on everything.

"Nice digs" Carol remarked.

"Thanks, the phone's on the wall just there, if you wanna use it" Marcus said, pointing out the cordless phone.

"Thanks but I'll use my own" Carol replied as she brought out her cell phone and started texting to Tony about she managed to get into the Dragonborn's apartment.

…

"Okay looks like Carol's in, now we have to let her ease the tension" Tony said reading Carol's text.

"I hate waiting, why can't we just go in there now?" Clint asked.

"Well first off, if we barge in telling this kid that he's some destined dragon slayer, he'd throw us out and refuse to believe us. It's best to let Carol ease the tension he might have" Tony explained, Clint just huffed and went back to watching the Dragonborn's apartment.

…

Carol finished her text and then noticed some textbooks that were on the little kitchen table and said

"Oh you're studying history?" she asked.

"Yeah, Norse history in particular and mythology as well. Do you read Norse history?" Marcus asked.

"No, I never have but I… have a friend whose into Norse history, mythology especially" Carol replied as she thought of Thor.

"I'll have to meet him sometime" Marcus remarked.

"Do you read any legends on dragons?" Carol asked casually.

"Well, now that you mention it; there was some crazy guy who came to my place a while ago, you wouldn't believe me but he was going on and on about how I was something called the Dovahkiin, a dragon slayer of legend. But that's just crazy talk right?" Marcus asked.

"I wouldn't say that. I've seen some weird and strange things in my life, look at the Avengers and what they deal with every day" Carol pointed out as she remembered some of the adventures she had with her fellow Avengers.

"True, but for some reason, something about what that crazy old man said rang a bell in me. But that's just me" Marcus said.

While Carol and Marcus were talking, a strange hooded figure walked into the apartment building and began to make his way up the stairs and was noticed by Natasha and Clint.

"Iron man, one guy coming up the stairway, wearing a black trench coat and mask. Could be a hostile" Natasha said as she zoomed in on the figure making his way up the stairs with her monocular.

"Alright, Widow go after him; if he's after Marcus, take him down and keep him alive for questioning" Tony said. Natasha nodded and immediately began to follow the masked man up the stairs at a safe distance.

…

The disciple of the dragon priests smirked beneath his mask, so far the Dragonborn had proven to be no threat and soon he would be dead, leaving the way clear for his master Alduin.

…

Natasha readied her wrist blasters and was a few steps away from the masked man as he reached the door of Marcus's apartment.

…

The disciple smiled widely beneath his mask and he pulled out his weapons; a stun baton and a .45 pistol. Waiting a second, the disciple kicked down the door and opened fire at the Dragonborn.

Marcus and Carol were immensely surprised when a man wearing a trench coat and mask kicked down the door and opened fire upon Marcus; Carol flung herself at Marcus, pulling him down to the floor and covered him with her body, unfortunately Marcus's face was buried in-between Carol's breasts, while this would've been heaven for any red blooded man in a normal situation, this situation wasn't normal as an assassin opened fire upon them both with a pistol.

"Stay down!" Carol whispered roughly at Marcus whose response was muffled by Carol's globes of female flesh.

…

The disciple reloaded his .45 and made his way into the apartment to see if he had done a good job when a tap on his shoulder got his attention; he turned to see a gorgeous redhead woman punch him hard in the face knocking him out.

…

"Avengers! Move in!" Tony ordered as he suited up and flew over to Marcus's apartment.

…

"Carol are you alright?" Natasha asked as she moved into the apartment to check on Ms Marvel and the civilian.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Marcus are you alright?" Carol as she looked down at the young man she had pinned to the ground.

It was quite embarrassing when she realised that she had the young man's face trapped between her breasts and she gave a yelp of shock and quickly leapt off him, her cheeks stained crimson and Marcus was white as a sheet and gaping like a fish and Natasha had a huge smirk on her face and was holding back her laughter, covering her mouth with one gloved hand.

"Widow, Ms Marvel! Report! What happened?" Tony asked as he flew in through the window.

"Armed assailant here to kill the Dragonborn, what do you think?" Natasha replied.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Dragonborn? Is this all some kind of hoax?!" Marcus shouted as he found his voice again after being trapped between Ms Marvel's breasts.

"Alas, no, Dragonborn. You are the destined dragon slayer of legend, and the man that destroyed your door was here to stop you from engaging your destiny" Thor replied.

"Wait a fucking minute! The Avengers!? Here?! In my apartment!? What the hell is going on?" Marcus shouted, looking as though he was about to enter hysterics.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either, bub" Logan remarked as he grabbed the masked assassin and threw him over his shoulder.

"Listen kid, we don't have a lot of time to explain, but if you come with us now, we'll explain everything" Tony replied.

Marcus ummed and ahhed before sighing and saying

"Alright, alright, I'll go. But if this some kind of trick, I will not be a happy camper" he said pointing his finger at Tony.

"Alright, let's get to it, Carol take the kid back to the Quinnjet, Wolverine, tie that assassin up for SHIELD, they'll wanna interrogate him" Steve ordered.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Avengers EMH: Revenge of the Bane of Kings chapter 4

The story so far: the Avengers have found the Dragonborn and protected him from an assassination attempt on his life and they now have to convince the Dragonborn of his destiny.

Now we begin;

The Avengers and two X-Men had reached the SHIELD Helicarrier with their two guests; one being a destined hero of mankind and the other had attempted to assassinate said hero of mankind.

The assassin sat in his chair, both hands and feet were cuffed and his mask was off, revealing his face to everyone in the interrogation room, namely Nick Fury and Logan.

"Look kid, I'm sure you've seen the routine before, good cop, bad cop and I know for a fact that you had attempted to assassinate someone before our eyes. So why don't you tell me who you work for and make this easier on yourself" Nick said in a reasonable tone.

The assassin kept a stony face as he stared blankly at the mirror behind Nick and Logan and didn't respond.

Behind the two way mirror, Clint remarked

"I don't think this guy is gonna talk; look at him, he's not even sweating" the archer pointed out at the calm blank look on the assassin's expression.

"He'll talk sooner or later, Clint" Natasha said as she kept her gaze fixed on the assassin.

"Have you been watching what's been going on Nat? He's in there with two of the scariest people in the world and he's not even breaking a sweat" Clint argued.

"Maybe he won't talk to them, but I'll make him talk" Natasha said.

Clint looked at Natasha significantly and muttered something under his breath as Natasha left the room to head into the interrogation room.

"I wonder how Carol's doing with the kid?" Clint asked himself as he watched Black Widow enter the interrogation room.

_Elsewhere on the Helicarrier_

"Well, kid, here's your room for the night, I'm sorry about your apartment but right now it's not the safest place for you" carol said kindly as she led Marcus into his temporary living quarters.

Marcus was only allowed to take some meagre things with him such as some clothes and toiletries and he also brought along his wallet and guitar.

Marcus gave a sigh as he set his bag on the ground on the floor near his bed and sat on the bed and gave a sigh.

"How long will I be here for?" he asked.

"As long as needed, until we find somewhere safe for you to stay" Carol replied as she sat down on the bed beside Marcus and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"So you guys really think I'm some dragon-slayer destined to save mankind?" Marcus asked as he looked at Carol's sky blue eyes with his deep blue ones.

"Well that's what Thor says. Look I know it's all a big shock to you and it's throwing your life out of order, but trust me; everything will work out in the end" Carol replied.

"Promise?" Marcus asked.

"Never make a promise if you know you can't keep it" Carol replied.

"Is that some kind of code to say that you are promising that everything will work out in the end?" Marcus asked.

Carol just gave a smile and left the room and closed the door behind her and she then noticed Emma Frost standing nearby.

"Listening in are we?" Carol asked cautiously as she eyed the blonde mutant telepath.

"Not really, I was just scanning the supposed dragon-slayer's thoughts and I found them to be quite interesting" Emma replied.

"What were they about?" Carol asked as she thought a person thoughts weren't something to be read will nilly but she was curious about what the Dragonborn was making of this situation.

"Well they were about an incident between you and him earlier; something about his face in-between your bosom" Emma said with a small smile on her face, Carol's expression became very dark and she levelled a glare at Emma.

"If you tell anyone about that, I swear I will end your life!" Carol said in a dangerous voice.

"Calm yourself Miss Danvers, I did not seek to blackmail you over it, though I'm sure Miss Romanoff will and I was only curious about what Mr Pierson thought of the incident" Emma replied.

"Well… dare I ask: what did he think of the incident?" Carol asked.

"He considered himself lucky that it happened, even if it was not under normal circumstances and he doubts it'll ever happen to him again" Emma replied.

Carol gave a humph and left for another part of the Helicarrier, Emma scanned her thoughts as she left and she smiled privately as she felt Carol's thoughts about the incident between her and the Dragonborn.

Emma then decided to enter the room Marcus was in and she opened the door.

Marcus had taken his guitar out of its case when he heard the door open and he saw Emma wearing her usual white X-Men uniform which could practically be white lingerie and he blushed and tried not to look at Emma's cleavage which was difficult in itself.

Emma noticed the blush Marcus had on his face and she made the deduction that he had looked at her cleavage and was trying to look away and she smiled inwardly, as she could tell that Marcus was being a gentleman which was very rare nowadays as many men would relish the opportunity to see a woman parade around in lingerie, Emma wore such clothing as her X-Men uniform because it distracted her mostly male opponents from what she would do to their distracted susceptible minds with her telepathy.

"You can look at me, Mr Pierson" Emma said in what was her most cordial voice and there was a slight smile on her lips as Marcus managed to look at Emma's face and she could see the visible blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry" Marcus apologised and he looked away again.

"I take it you're not used to seeing a woman who wears what could be lingerie all day?" Emma asked teasingly, Marcus nodded dumbly and tried to speak but only a strangled noise came out and he then wisely shut his mouth before he did something stupid to embarrass himself in front of the blonde telepath.

"Relax Mr Pierson, I am used to such reactions from the male sex and you're certainly not the first nor will you be the last to stare at me like a piece of meat" Emma said reassuringly.

"Okay" Marcus said in a strangled voice as he tried to keep his gaze focussed on Emma's beautiful face.

"Oh? He speaks? Well that's a start, soon we'll have you speaking whole sentences" Emma said teasing him gently, Marcus just blushed and fiddled with his guitar a bit and Emma noticed his guitar and said

"A guitar? You play music?" she asked as she sauntered over to where Marcus sat and sat down beside him.

"I do a little bit of busking on the side" Marcus replied shyly.

"How long have you played music for?" Emma asked.

"A while" Marcus replied shyly as he fiddled with the strings of his guitar, checking for the appropriate tightness of them.

"Have you written your own songs?" Emma asked further as she looked at the Dragonborn gently.

"Just one" Marcus replied guardedly.

"Can you play it for me?" Emma asked, looking into Marcus's deep blue eyes with her frosty blue ones.

"'Kay" Marcus said and he adjusted the strings a little bit and gave them a few thrums, before playing a slow tune and he began to sing

(A/N; using the song 'Lullaby' by Nickelback, just making it Marcus's as I don't think Nickelback exists in the Avengers EMH/Wolverine and the X-Men/Spectacular Spiderman universe)

_I know the feeling  
of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm telling you that  
It's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure  
You can take this anymore_

_So just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know  
That you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you  
On the telephone_

_So just close your eyes  
Honey, here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

_Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness  
And into the light  
Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinkin' about  
The easy way out  
There's no need  
To go and blow the candle out_

_Cause you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come_

_So just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know  
That you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes  
Honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

_Everybody's hit the bottom  
And everybody's been forgotten  
And everybody's tired of being alone_

_Everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty-handed_

_So if you're out there barely hangin' on_

_So just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
to let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes  
Honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

_Honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

Then there was a sudden clapping as Marcus hit the final note and Emma and Marcus looked up to see a crowd forming at the door comprising of SHIELD agents, the Avengers and Nick.

"That was so cool!" Janet exclaimed as she walked into Marcus's bedroom.

"How long have you had that song written?" Carol asked in surprise.

"Not long, a couple of weeks" Marcus replied shyly.

"I think that was one of the best songs I've ever heard in my entire freaking life!" Janet exclaimed.

"That was certainly somethin' to listen to kid" Logan said as he took a brief sniff and composed himself.

"Were you about to cry Logan?" Emma asked.

"No! I just had something in my eyes" Logan replied indignantly as he looked away and rubbed his eyes quickly with one gloved hand, Emma just smirked knowingly as she scanned his thoughts and could tell that he was about to cry from Marcus's song no matter how much he denied it.

"Have you ever thought about going professional?" Clint asked.

"Not really, I haven't got the talent to play on a big stage" Marcus replied lamely.

"Are you kidding?" Tony asked "That was hit record material! You should go professional!" he said.

"Verily, that song would make the Allfather himself weep" Thor exclaimed.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this little concert, need I remind you all that Marcus Pierson has a big destiny to fulfil?" Nick Fury said as he folded his arms.

Everybody muttered an assent and some gave a cry of disappointment and they went back to their duties, bar the Avengers who stayed where they were.

"Thank you for the song Mr Pierson, I quite enjoyed it" Emma said, and she planted a gentle chaste kiss on Marcus's cheek which made him blush and stammer and she noted the looks of fury on Janet, Carol and Natasha's faces; Janet had a look of utter rage, Carol had a dark frown and Natasha's eyebrow twitched in anger.

"Well Marcus, if you ever want a shot at going professional, just let me know and I'll set up a meeting with some friends of mine" Tony said.

"I'll think about it" Marcus replied.

"Well, we'll let you get some sleep tonight kid, we've got a big day tomorrow" Nick said as he left to head to his office.

"Well good night everyone, Fury's right, we got a big day tomorrow" Tony said as he left for his room on the Helicarrier. Everyone made their goodnights and left Marcus alone in his room.

Marcus got dressed in some pyjamas and crawled into the bed he was given and turned off the lights, after a few minutes, his eyes closed shut and he drifted off to sleep.

_The next day_

Marcus woke up blearily and he dragged himself out of bed and he found Natasha in his room and that was definitely enough to shock him awake

"Gah!" he yelped and jumped with a start and he clutched his heart as it hammered in his chest at seeing Natasha in his temporary living quarters.

"Good morning to you too, Mr Pierson" Natasha replied as she folded her arms and looked at the young man with some amusement on her face.

"Jesus Christ! Ya gave me a heart attack!" Marcus said as he felt his heart slow down to a more regular beat as he got past his shock at the Black Widow in his room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he calmed down and looked at the Russian redhead who was watching him closely.

"It's time for you to get dressed and for your debriefing" Natasha replied.

"What? I'm being deployed just like that? I thought you guys were gonna give me explanations on what was going on?" Marcus asked.

"We are, so you'd better hurry up and get dressed, Director Fury doesn't like to be kept waiting" Natasha replied.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going" Marcus said and he hurriedly went into the private shower and started to give himself a quick shower and after he had a nice hot quick shower, he got dressed which was a little awkward as Natasha was still in the room watching him, but she decently turned her back to him so he would have some privacy and modesty and he quickly dressed in what nice clothes he had and signalled he was ready.

"Follow me" Natasha said and she led Marcus to a room on the Helicarrier.

"Mr Pierson, good to see you've joined us" Nick said in a friendly tone as he sat in his chair and observed Marcus casually and the Avengers were in the room with him, all of them observing Marcus carefully.

Nick observed Marcus for a few moments, analysing him, before speaking

"It's come to my attention, Mr Pierson, that you may be able to save the world from giant flying fire breathing lizards" Nick said.

Marcus kept his mouth shut in front of this obviously powerful man who could seriously make his life a living hell if he said the wrong to upset this guy.

"And from what SHIELD satellites have seen of these dragons, they look like they'll be able to make mincemeat of most cities" Nick continued, clicking a button and images showed up on the wall of what were clearly dragons and one in particular was an obsidian black one covered in spikes and horns with glowing red eye glaring ahead of it.

"Now Mr Pierson, Thor's father has seen that you are the destined champion to protect everyone from these scaly fuckers and I wanna know if you are willing to protect every goddamn person on the planet from these things. Are you willing Mr Pierson?" Nick asked.

"Well sir, I honestly think you've got the wrong guy, I mean I've never slain a dragon before in my life, I'm just a restaurant waiter trying to make ends meet and I don't think I'm qualified for the job of slaying dragons, you've got the wrong guy, I'm sorry" Marcus replied honestly.

"I thought you'd say that Mr Pierson, so I'd thought I'd bring this little artefact that will respond only to the Dragonborn. Bring it in" Nick ordered to an underling who then left the room briefly and returned with what looked like a carved flat stone that had some strange looking runes carved on it; the runes looked as though they were made by the claws of some beast.

"What the hell's that piece of junk, Fury?" Clint asked as he eyed the stone.

"It's something dug up at a sig not too long ago when dragons started turning up and Thor confirmed that it's an artefact that responds only to the Dragonborn. Go on Mr Pierson, have a look at it" Nick said to Marcus who looked at the stone sceptically.

Hesitantly picking up the flat stone, Marcus looked at the object but then he started hearing something: chanting.

The chanting was low and he almost couldn't hear it and he gazed at the set of carved runes on the stone. The runes then glowed white and suddenly energy flowed out of them and into Marcus who gave a gasp and tried to let go of the stone but his hands were suddenly welded to it and he couldn't let go of the stone.

A word burned itself into his mind as the glowing faded

"FUS" Marcus murmured and he slowly set the stone down on the table and he slowly sank on the floor on his knees, carol ran up to him in concern and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Marcus, are you alright?" she asked in concern, her sky blue eyes wide in concern.

"Y-y-y-yeah, I think so" Marcus murmured.

"There, proof that you are Dragonborn, Marcus, son of Pier" Thor said.

"So? Just cause that rock did something to me, doesn't make me a whatchamacallit" Marcus argued.

"True, the only further proof, we need is for you to devour a dragon's soul that will prove that you are Dragonborn" Thor replied evenly.

"You're not gonna give up on this, are you?" Marcus asked dejectedly.

Thor shook his head and Marcus just gave a sigh of defeat and said

"Okay, where can we find a dragon to slay?" he asked.

"I'm glad you asked Mr Pierson, there's been reports of livestock attacks and strange fires in rural Iceland and that's where we're sending you and the Avengers Mr Pierson to slay your first dragon" Nick said with a slight smirk on his expression.

"Okay, hand me my big sharp pointy sword and let's get this over with" Marcus said.

"I'm glad you said that, because Thor has just what you need to slay your first dragon, go ahead Thor" Nick said to the Prince of Thunder.

Thor then brought out a wooden chest and spoke

"These artefacts belonged to the first Dragonborn eons ago during the Dragon wars, my father had them reforged and repaired, take them" Thor said to Marcus who opened the chest to see a set of armour and a sword and shield.

"Seriously? I have to wear all this? It looks like it weighs a ton!" Marcus said.

"Fear not, the Dwarves had seen to it that the armour doesn't weigh down the wearer, try it on" Thor encouraged.

Marcus reluctantly put the armour on and found that it fit his form and height perfectly and he then put the helmet on and turned to face the Avengers.

"Whoa! Check out the Viking warrior! He could pass for your little brother Thor" Clint remarked as he looked at Marcus who was now in the armour of the Dragonborn.

"I look good?" Marcus asked as he looked at the Avengers.

"Yep, you look every inch a dragon-slayer Marcus" Carol said reassuringly as she eyed him in his armour.

The armour consisted of steel plates that allowed for easy movement and the helmet had two wings on it, one on either side and the sword was well made and looked to be razor sharp and the shield was round and broad to provide the most protection.

"Alright, enough preening, the kid's got a monster to slay, so move out Avengers" Nick ordered and with that said, the Avengers, X-Men and Dragonborn left for the Quinnjet to head to rural Iceland to go slay a dragon.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Avengers EMH: Revenge of the Bane of Kings chapter 5

The story so far: Marcus the Dragonborn and the Avengers are on their way to Iceland to slay their first dragon and see if Marcus truly is the Dragonborn.

Fan-mail;

WOLF: Thanks for that, I'm a huge Nickelback fan myself and if you were in Marcus's situation and you're told that you're the destined dragon-slayer, wouldn't you try to deny it? Heh-heh, I am a bit proud of the rising tensions among the girls and needless to say, I'll be adding a couple more girls like Storm and Rogue to the mix to make it all the more fun. As for Marcus's armour, I gave him the steel plate armour and a steel sword and shield, hope that answers your question.

Well that's enough fan-mail for now; let's get this show on the road…

Now we begin;

Marcus was pacing nervously in the interior of the Quinnjet when Logan said to him

"Hey kid! Calm the fuck down! You're making me dizzy with all that pacing you're doing" he said, Marcus stopped pacing and muttered an apology and sat down in a chair where he began tapping his foot nervously, Logan shot him an annoyed look which made the young man stop but one could tell that he was still nervous about slaying his first dragon.

"Nervous kid?" Clint asked with some amusement.

Marcus nodded quietly, Clint chuckled and said

"Don't worry about it, the first time I went on a mission, I almost pissed my pants and shat myself worrying over the mission" he said as he remembered his first mission with SHIELD.

"Yeah, but did you have to go slay a dragon?" Marcus asked.

"No but when I faced Hulk here" Clint said motioning towards the Gamma Mutant "I was shitting myself pretty bad, Natasha can attest to that" he added and gestured to the redhead who was checking her wrist-blasters.

Natasha gave a smirk and said

"It's true, Hawkeye was shitting himself so much, that I had to actually slap him in the face for him to get over his fear" she said with some amusement.

"Worry not Dragonborn, you shall do well against this dragon we will face, have faith in yourself and we shall be victorious" Thor said.

Marcus just muttered somethin unintelligible and checked his armour and weapons; the sword was a marvel to hold, it fit his hand perfectly and the grip was comfortable leather so his hands wouldn't be calloused too much from gripping the handle and the blade looked razor sharp, sharp enough to cleave through a block of ice if need be and Marcus didn't fancy being on the receiving end of this blade.

Emma shot Marcus a look; it seemed almost cruel of Director Fury to send a young man to slay a monster when it was clearly a job for professionals and veterans to do it. Emma made a note to have a few words with Fury if the kid got out of this ordeal alive and if he was truly what everyone was claiming him to be.

Emma also got to thinking about the song Marcus had sung for her last night; it was such a nice slow tune to listen to and it spoke to her, telling her that her situation wasn't as bad she though it was.

Emma could also feel the thoughts and emotions of the women in the Quinnjet directed at Marcus, Emma smiled inwardly; Marcus was a handsome young man who had a lot to offer a potential girlfriend and she liked the fact that she kissed him on the cheek which made him blush and stammer like a little boy talking to his crush and the looks of fury on the female Avengers' faces when she did it.

Emma shook her head, now was not the time to think of such things, not when one was about to face a large dangerous monster in battle.

"Coming up to Iceland, get ready to leave the jet when we land" Tony said, everyone got ready to leave the Quinnjet.

Soon the Quinnjet touched down on solid ground and everyone exited the vehicle.

"Alright, Avengers let's move out" Steve said as he slung his vibranium shield over his back and the Avengers began to move out.

After ten minutes of walking, Clint spoke up

"So where is this dragon hiding out?" he asked.

"The last known location of the dragon was near a village called Rorikstead, it's just a little further up" Tony replied.

Soon they reached a little village that looked as though it hadn't left the Second World War.

"Geez, this town looks ancient" Janet exclaimed as she looked around the village they walked into.

"Yeah, looks like they haven't left World War 2" Clint remarked.

A few of the townspeople stopped what they were doing to observe the Avengers enter their simple town then went back to what they were doing; the town was a quiet little place with a lumber mill on one side of the town and a blacksmith on the other, it had a quaint rustic feel to it and the people looked very simple and honest looking.

A man working at the blacksmith shop saw them, walked out to them and said

"Hail friends! What can we do for you all today?" he asked in a jovial voice as he wiped his sweat covered brow with a rag.

"Uh… hi, we're the Avengers and we've heard rumours that there've been livestock attacks and fires near the area, we're here to check it out" Tony said.

"Ah, you mean that dragon that's been doing all this damage don't you?" the blacksmith said.

"Well… I suppose so yes" Tony replied uncertainly.

"Don't worry, we may be simple folk and not used to big city dwellers like you lot, but we know all the old legends of dragons and their lord Alduin" the blacksmith replied knowingly.

"You seem to be well informed, sir" Steve commented.

"Aye that I am, this town has a history in the dragons wars thousands of years ago; in fact there's a dragon burial mound not too far from here" the blacksmith said.

"A dragon burial mound? You mean a dragon was killed here?" T'Challa asked.

"Aye, thousands of years during the dragon wars, but recently a big black dragon flew by and resurrected the dragon that was buried there. It was there I realised that dragons were returning to the nine realms, signalling the End Times" the blacksmith replied grimly.

"Then you know of the legend of the Dragonborn?" Thor asked the blacksmith.

"Aye, that I do, and I'm guessing he's the young man in the armour with you?" he asked and looked at Marcus who sighed dejectedly and muttered something about how they got the wrong guy.

"Yep that's him bub" Logan said.

"Then it's an honour to meet the Dragonborn, I knew that if Alduin returned, a Dragonborn would walk the earth once more. The name's Alvar, at your service" Alvar said offering his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tony Stark AKA Iron Man and these are the Avengers" Tony said.

"Aye I know, we may not be the most advanced little village but we get news of the outside world regularly" Alvar replied.

"Good to know" Emma said cordially as she wiped off some imaginary dirt from her white cape.

"I suppose you've all come to slay the dragon that's been harassing our little village?" Alvar asked.

"Yeah, SHIELD sent us out here to kill a dragon and see if the kid really is Dragonborn" Tony replied.

"Very well, I'll lead you to where the dragon was last spotted, but be warned, this dragon is a mighty beast and it will not go down without a fight" Alvar warned.

"Let us worry about that, bub" Logan said as he unsheathed his adamantium claws with a snickt.

Alvar just chuckled and said

"A man of action eh? I like you little man, very well, I'll take you there, just give me some time to get ready" he said.

"Get ready? Get ready for what?" Carol asked as Alvar entered his forge and after a few minutes, he came out wearing some leather armour and slung over his shoulder was single bladed battle-axe made of some kind of dark metal.

Thor recognised the metal as he exclaimed

"That metal is Ebony! How did you come by such metal?" he asked in astonishment.

Alvar just chuckled and replied

"It's an old family heirloom, passed down from generation to generation and trust me, I know how to use it" he said.

"Now let's go!" he shouted and he led the Avengers out of town and onto a path into the tundra.

After a half an hour of walking in snowy tundra, the group and their guide came to a large open clearing where they saw a ring of tiled stones and a depression where the soil was loose and it looked as though something had burst out of the ground.

"This is where the dragon came from; so it's possible it's still around here some place" Alvar said.

Tony took a scan of the burial mound and spoke

"The energy reading come off of this is incredible! It's like it's some kind of fusion of cosmic and magical energy, almost bordering on divine!" he exclaimed.

"Of course it does, dragons are essentially gods. Even the weakest dragon can sack an entire city on its own" Alvar remarked.

Logan took a sniff of the air and his sharp hearing could hear the flapping of massive wings

"Yeah and it looks like the dragon we're looking has come looking for us!" he growled and an answering roar filled the air.

Marcus turned to see a massive winged reptile flying towards them; its skin was a dull brown colour and its eyes gleamed with ancient wisdom. Soon the massive beast swooped down and from its maw it spoke three strange words

**FO KRAH DIIN!**

A great stream of ice and fog billowed from the beast's jaws and some of the Avengers leapt out of the way, Hulk and Thor stood their grounds and let the ice cover them, icicles forming on their bodies before they used their strength to break free of the ice.

Thor whirled Mjolnir and flew up in the air and summoned some lightning to charge his hammer and with a roar, he discharged the lightning at the dragon that hovered in the air, looking at him with uncaring eyes.

The dragon roared in pain as the lightning from Thor's hammer hit it in its midsection and responded by blasting the Asgardian god of thunder with a blast of ice; the ice covered Thor and he had to slowly go down to the ground to recover.

"Time to smash!" Hulk said and he leapt up in the air and swung his massive green fist at the dragon; the dragon almost lazily drifted to the side and let Hulk pass him and with another three words shouted at the Gamma Mutant

**FUS RO DAH!**

A wave of energy flowed from the beast's mouth and slammed into Hulk throwing him hard into the ground creating a crater.

"Frost! Read that thing's mind!" Logan shouted at Emma.

"I don't even know if I can read a dragon's mind!" Emma shouted back.

"Just do it!"

Emma focused her telepathy on the dragon but she encountered some resistance from the beast and try as she might, she could break past the creature's mind.

"I… I can't read its mind! It's too well protected!" she said.

"Avengers Assemble!" Tony shouted and he flew up into the air and began firing his repulsors at the dragon, scoring a couple of hits against the beast who growled in pain as it was hit by the energy blasts.

Steve threw his shield at the beast and it rebounded off and flew back into his hands, the beast responded by breathing magical frost at him, Steve's shield took most of the blast but the force of the icy wind pushed him back, making a shallow trench in the dirt.

Carol fired energy blasts at the dragon, the dragon responded by swooping down and batting her with its tail, flinging her back a good ten feet.

The dragon then took a sniff of the air and it looked at Marcus and said in a deep voice

"Dovahkiin" it growled and it landed with a thud in front of Marcus who gave a yelp of shock and tried to keep his balance as the force of the ground shaking nearly threw him off his feet.

The dragon then spoke in English of all things!

"Now that you are here Dovahkiin, I will end your life! Alduin will be most pleased with me!" it rumbled and it moved to bite Marcus with its large jaws and teeth.

"RARGH!" Logan bellowed and he launched himself at the dragon and began slashing at it with his claws; the dragon bellow in pain as its hide was pierced and cut by Logan's adamantium claws and swung its tail at Logan, knocking him into the air and turned its attention back at Marcus.

Marcus hesitantly drew his sword and readied himself to die

"So the little Dovahkiin has teeth of steel after all? Very well then, kill me if you can" the dragon chuckled, Marcus moved forward and he swung the sword with all his might at the dragon's nose; the blade, while well forged, just wasn't sharp enough to pierce the beast's hide and Marcus fruitlessly slashed at the beast.

"Dragonborn! Use this!" Alvar shouted and he tossed his ebony battle-axe to Marcus who tossed aside his sword to catch Alvar's weapons and he brought it to bear against the dragon just as it was about to swallow him whole.

This time, Marcus's new weapon was able to pierce the dragon's hide and blood spurted from the wound and the beast bellow in pain and Marcus hacked at the beast again using all his strength to swing the battle-axe.

Soon after a few more strikes the dragon's head was just a mess of bloodied flesh and it slumped to the ground dead.

Marcus breathed heavily and fell to the ground on his knees and then he looked at the corpse of the dragon; strangely the flesh and scales of the dragon began to burn up and the flames turned into some kind of energy and the energy flew up and it then dived into Marcus who absorbed it and he felt the word that he had read from the stone tablet on the Helicarrier burn itself into his mind, like some part of his mind was unlocked.

The Avengers and Alvar watched Marcus absorb what was clearly the soul of the slain dragon.

Thor was the first to speak

"It is true" he whispered reverently "You are Dragonborn!" he said in awe.

"W-w-what?" Marcus asked in a dazed voice as he tried to stand up but fell back down, Carol rushed to help him up.

Thor spoke once more "You devoured the dragon's very soul; this is the proof that we needed, that you are the gods chosen dragon-slayer!" he exclaimed.

Marcus just gave a "huh" of agreement and he fell back to ground and passed out.

_To be continued…_


End file.
